


An Impossible Dream

by ipshu06



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipshu06/pseuds/ipshu06
Summary: When Takaba Akihito runs away from Asami Ryuichi, the alpha is willing to move heaven and earth to get his omega back. But what will be his reaction when he discovers the secret Akihito ran away with?





	1. Chapter 1

Akihito stretched experimentally as the bright rays of morning sunlight hit his eyes. Mornings were never his favorite because they took away passions of the night and the one person, whose presence lit up his whole world, leaving behind the cold reality behind. Asami had never spent the whole night with him and Akihito had always woken alone. But this morning was different than the others as he felt the welcomed the familiar weight on his body. Akihito opened his eyes in surprise and saw a pair of onyx eyes gazing back at him with their usual intensity.

“Good morning kitten”

Asami pulled Akihito closer and sealed their mouth together passionately. Bodies tangled impossibly closer he lifted Akihito towards him and caressed every part of the omega’s body that he could reach. The lithe body never failed to drive him crazy and in the six months of their affair, his obsession had grown only stronger.

“Wait! Asami…I have morning breath...let me go to the bathroom first.”

Akihito tried to entangle himself but Asami held him even tighter.

“No part of you is repulsive Akihito…let me taste every inch of you now.”

In a smooth move, Asami flipped Akihito on his stomach and held his hands over his head in a firm grip. The alpha then began his slow torment by trailing a path on the omega’s back with his tongue. Akihito shivered as Asami’s tongue tasted every part of his back before coming to a pause near the gentle curve of his back that met his hips.

Asami was breathing very hard and Akihito waited in anticipation for the familiar nudge of the alpha’s cock between his cheeks but it was a day of surprises for Akihito as Asami did something he had never done before.

The alpha roughly pushed his face between Akihito’s ass and licked the puckered, tight hole with his tongue seeking entry into the tight heat.

“Ahh…Please... Asami…this is enough…enter me now”

Akihito moaned aloud and began shaking his hips wantonly but Asami paid no heed to the omega’s pleas and continued his ministrations.

Just when Akihito thought he would pass out from the pleasure, Asami let the tight grip on Akihito’s hands go and grabbed the omega’s hips instead before slamming into the tight, wet heat.

“Aaa…Yes..Asami..more…fuck me harder…”

Akihito cried out as he Asami filled him to the hilt again and again with increasing intensity before. It only took a little while before Akihito came apart and Asami followed him soon after.

Neither of them moved for a long time and Akihito relished the closeness that Asami seldom allowed him. The heavy weight of his lover on his back and the wandering hands were Akihito’s idea of paradise.

“You have never done that before…not that I am complaining but this morning has been a little unusual.”

 “I wanted to talk to you about something”

The tensed tone made Akihito frown in confusion and he tried to understand the alpha’s expression but Asami had the poker face of the century and it was really difficult to see beyond the hooded expression he now carried.

“What is it…is it bad news? You can tell me anything you want.”

Akihito smiled encouragingly but before Asami could open his mouth, they were interrupted by a very persistent ringing of the mobile phone.

“I need to take this…will you wait for a moment?”

Akihito nodded but he was feeling more desolate as he watched Asami go out of the room. The alpha had never asked his permission for anything. Since the first time they had met, Asami had pursued him till he had relented. It was close to six months now but the fire that consumed both of them had grown only stronger. Akihito was madly in love with Asami and though the latter had not promised him anything, their insane chemistry made him believe that they had a future together.

Feeling restless thinking about the conversation Asami wanted to have, Akihito fiddled with his phone to search the pictures that he had taken for a high profile event yesterday.  Maybe seeing the pictures in today’s newspaper would calm him down.

_“Supermodel and future heir of the country’s largest diamond import agency, Sudoh Shuu announces his engagement with business tycoon Asami Ryuichi. The couple…”_

The rest of the words became blurred as Akihito’s vision began to swarm with unshed tears. He sat frozen; clutching his stomach, wishing somebody would wake him up from this nightmare.

_He is going to throw me away and there is nothing I can do about it._

”Akihito…what’s wrong?”

Asami’s words bought him back to the harsh reality and as the alpha looked at him in concern, rage replaced the hurt.

“Congratulations on your impending marriage. So am I getting an invite to the ‘wedding of the century’? Oh..wait..I guess you won’t invite me because I was not important enough to be even informed about your engagement.”

Akihito said in a bitter tone as he looked at Asami right in the eye.

“You are misunderstanding the whole thing. The engagement is irrelevant because it is nothing more than a business deal and so this changes nothing between us.”

Asami moved towards the bed to take Akihito in his arms again but the omega moved away, clutching the bed sheets close to his body.  The omega was trying to mask his hurt with anger but Asami saw right through the façade. Akihito’s hazel eyes were like the window to his soul and they could never really hide what he was truly feeling. Those damn eyes were half the reason he had pursued the omega so relentlessly because in his world, there was nothing so honest, pure or untainted.

“So I am going to be your mistress..your..your dirty little secret stashed to the side? I would be nothing but a..a..wh..wh..who..whore?”

Akihito’s voice broke as he struggled to get his emotions under control.

“Calm down Akihito…I don’t understand why you are making a huge deal out of this. I never made any promises and you know what a relationship with me would entail.”

Sex he could deal with but emotions were a whole other story. If it was any other person, he would have ended things a long time ago but Akihito had managed to get under his skin like no one else.

“No! Don’t you tell me to calm down! I deserve a better person. If you want to get married then go ahead but we are done! You can leave my apartment now.”

Akihito turned towards the bathroom to make his escape before his emotions got better of him. He would not give Asami the pleasure of seeing how close he was to his breaking point. But his plan to get away failed midway as a set of strong hands dragged him back to a rock solid chest.

“Listen carefully Akihito because I will say this only once. You are not going to run away from me till I decide to throw you away. You are going to open your legs for me when I command or I will destroy everything that you hold dear. I am not an ordinary businessman...remember?”

The words were followed with a brutal kiss before Asami finally left Akihito alone and the latter finally allowed the tears to fall as he sunk down the floor.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The persistent ring of the phone finally woke him up from his misery. He had barely moved from his bed after Asami’s had left him. The thought of Asami with Sudoh had left him an emotional mess and as a result he was either crying or throwing his guts out. Thanks to that bastard, he had not slept a wink and now he had to pick up the pieces alone. Frustrated with his miserable self when Asami had only shown calm restraint, he finally picked up his agent’s phone.

“I have great news Akihito…Sudoh Shuu specifically requested you for a photoshoot and I already said yes because I knew you would agree. This would be huge and work wonders for your growing reputation. The country’s most sought after photographer shooting the hottest model right now!”

Akihito was unable to speak for a long time before blurting out.

“I won’t do it...you can tell him no.”

“But why…”

“I said I won’t do it!”

“But I already took the consultation fee and refusing them outright without any reason would not look good.”

“Damn it! You could have at least asked me before approving this. Forgot it! Tell me the venue and time.”

Hours later, Akihito was sitting in an apartment that displayed luxury almost obscenely. He too was wealthy enough to live a comfortable life on his own terms but throwing money had never been his style. Sudoh was obviously someone who liked to flaunt everything he had and coming from old money, he certainly had the means to do anything he liked. As a beta, the societal constrictions on him were far less than what Akihito faced.

_Now he has Asami too._

Jealously reared his ugly head but Akihito squashed the errant thought as it struck his mind. He was not going to ruin the career he had worked so hard for one person and chances were Sudoh knew nothing about his relationship with Asami because it was a closely guarded secret.

“Ahh…I am sorry to keep you waiting. My fiancée was just not letting me go! I am sure you know what I mean.”

Sudoh said in a smug tone as he finally entered the room and looking at his expression, Akihito knew for the certain that the beta knew about his relationship with Asami.

“I am on a tight schedule so it will be great if we finish this soon.”

Akihito replied with a forced smile and held his portfolio out but Sudoh barely glanced at it.

“I want to sign you as my official photographer at my engagement next week and if you do your job well, I will hire you as my wedding photographer next month.”

_Next month?_

The thought struck another blow to his already bleeding heart. Asami had truly fooled him but he was not going to get sucked in this sick game Sudoh was playing.

“I would have to check my schedule before giving you any confirmation. A consultation with me does not mean I have agreed to work for you.”

Akihito said with finality as he began packing his bags to leave. Professionalism be damned because his self respect was any day more important.

“I can’t believe a low life photographer like you would refuse for work for me! I thought you understood your place when Asami dumped you for me.”

Sudoh shrieked as he pulled Akihito’s wrist roughly to stop him from leaving and then pushed him back on the waiting couch.

“Stop it! I am calling the police if you touch me one more time. You and Asami are welcome to each other but leave me out of this!”

Akihito pushed the beta away to leave but he held him down.

“No Akihito! Asami can never be truly mine till you stick around. The engagement was supposed to be months ago but he kept postponing the whole thing. He was fine with everything till you entered his life.”

“Let me go! You have gone crazy!”

“I will finish you Akihito and your precious alpha won’t even know. He is not the only one connected to yakuza you know!”

Akihito tried to loosen the beta’s grip but to no avail because his struggles only managed to fuel the rage in Sudoh who shifted his grip from Akihito’s forearms to the omega’s throat and began choking him.

Akihito struggled desperately, trying to not lose his consciousness but his vision was slowly going black. Just when he thought he could not take anymore, Sudoh was thrown away roughly by an imposing figure and at the same time, strong arms cradled his near limp body.

 “Akihito? Are you alright? Talk to me dammit!”

Asami’s panicked voice cut through the haze of his mind as he tried to breathe through the pain.

“I..I am fine..You can let me go now”

Akihito said in a hoarse voice but Asami’s grip on him only tightened and he lifted him off the couch and moved towards the door but Sudoh was still not done.

“You just can’t leave like that Asami! He is the one who started it. You need to believe me because this was nothing but self defense.”

“Shut it Sudoh! I made it very clear that you had to leave Akihito alone if you wanted any cooperation from my side but apparently you still had the nerve to harm what’s mine. I will deal with you later.”

Delivering the warning in a frigid tone, Asami strode out carrying Akihito with a final glance at the beta.

“You can put me down Asami. I am fine now and it would be better for everyone’s sanity if you stop pulling little stunts like this.”

“My little stunt saved your life and I am not letting you go till we see a doctor.”

Asami did not even break stride till he neared the car and dumped Akihito in the seat before getting in and ordering the driver to take them to the nearest hospital.

“This would not have happened if you had concentrated on your fiancée instead of involving me in this fiasco. You did not even had the decency to tell me you were already promised to someone else when you met me.”

Akihito said in a defeated voice as he gazed at the moving cars.

“I have said it before and I am saying it now. My engagement with Sudoh is just a business deal with me and his father. It never mattered enough to tell you.”

“But it matters to me Asami.” Akihito looked Asami right in the eyes as he questioned him. Will you be fine if I was marrying someone else while being intimate you? Would you be fine with the knowledge that someone else would soon have the right to touch me in every possible way when I….” He did not get a chance to finish the statement as Asami grabbed him and slammed their lips together brutally. He forced his tongue past Akihito’s lips and assaulted his senses. There was nothing gentle about the way Asami invaded his mouth and the kiss was more like a possessive mark, a reminder about who he belonged to.

“You are mine Akihito. I am not letting anyone get close to you.”

Asami declared ending the kiss and pulling Akihito close but the omega had enough and he struggled against the embrace before Asami finally let him go.

“I might be yours but you can’t be mine Asami— atleast not completely.”

Akihito said in a sad voice as he realized the fight was truly gone away from him. He was masking everything he truly felt in a cloak of anger. He did not hate Asami, he never could but neither did he want to be a pushover anymore.

The car pulled to a stop and Asami started to get down but Akihito held his hand to stop him.

“Let me go alone. I have to get used to not having you completely to myself because things are going to change when you get married.”

“Akihito…”

“Shh…I am not angry anymore Asami but I do need to be left alone for some time. You are like a drug and I don’t want to get anymore addicted like I already am. So please…leave me here and go.”

“Alright but tell me what the doctor said”

Akihito nodded as he got down from the vehicle and entered the hospital. He felt fine physically when he entered the hospital but things were very different as he left. The news that he had received from the doctor had shaken him to the core and he knew something had to be done and so he dialed the only person who could help him get away.

“Mikhail? I need your help.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Six months later_

“I really like that rug and all your frantic pacing is just going to ruin the delicate embroidery.”

Fei Long glared at Asami over the rim of his teacup. The Japanese had yet to disclose the reason for his sudden appearance in Hong Kong and had been beating around the bush for the past one hour. He was starting to get a headache watching the other man just walk around in circles.

“I need your help, Fei Long. It’s regarding Akihito…he ran away.”

Asami finally took a seat across Fei and gazed out the window but he was not really taking in the spectacular skyline of Hong Kong. It was just a ruse to avoid seeing the pity in the other man’s eyes.

“Serves you right Asami. I did warn Akihito and it seemed he listened to me. Karma is a bitch isn’t it?”

The ugly reminder of the way their relationship had started years ago startled Asami and he stared right back at Fei.

“You are still not over that? I was trying to protect you from your vile brother and if you had kept your emotions under control, things would still be fine between us.”

Asami expected Fei’s anger but the Baishe’s leader surprised him by laughing out loud.

“It’s so funny Asami…you are reeking of the “emotions” that you are accusing me of. Akihito managed to do the impossible—he managed to break the very self-control that you are so proud of.”

“Shut up. Are you going to help me or not?”

Asami glowered at the alpha. Coming to Fei Long had been the last resort but he was running out of options—especially after the latest news he had got the day before yesterday.

“Ahh…Now I am curious...Please do tell how I can help you?”

In response, Asami took out a single photograph from his briefcase and kept it face down the table.

“I believe a picture speaks a thousand words. I need to get Akihito back and I can’t do it alone.”

Frowning at the abstract statement, Fei glanced at the photograph and gasped in surprise. The image had been taken from afar and was not of great quality but a heavily pregnant Akihito was clearly visible. Even more surprising or shocking was the person near him.

_Mikhail Arbatov_

The Russian had a casually slung arm on Akihito as he fed the omega apple slices. Fei did not have to glance long enough to figure out the adoration the duo shared for each other. Asami was right—pictures were really more expressive. The coil of jealousy that rose in him was unexpected and unwelcome—it made him shift uncomfortably and he threw the picture away, angry over the way he was feeling.

“I am not really sure how I can help you here. Akihito seems happy with him and he is obviously pregnant with Mikhail’s…”

“Don’t you dare complete that statement. I need Akihito and his pregnancy is an irrelevance to that want. ”

“I still don’t understand how I can help you here. I am not going to start a turf war with Mikhail to appease your unhealthy obsession if that is what you are planning.”

“I want you to seduce him away.”

“Excuse Me? Are you out of your mind? Who the fuck do you think I am?”

“Look Fei….I did not mean that literally. I need to see Akihito and it is impossible to get near him as long as Mikhail is around. I just want you to keep him busy for a few days and I don’t care how you do it. Invite him over for some bogus meetings or something”

Asami stood up in frustration and turned away from Fei as he continued

“It’s been six months and I am already at my limit and this picture is the last straw. I need him more than my last breath and if you refuse to help me, I am willing to head directly into the enemy’s territory to get Akihito back.”

Fei sighed as he stared at Asami’s tensed shoulders. He was really going to regret this but he really did not have any choice.

“Fine...I deal with Mikhail but I want the deed to your casino in Las Vegas.”

“Anything you want.”

_Moscow, Russia_

Akihito stared at the snow-laden buildings and pulled the coat tighter. While Moscow was stunning with his high rise buildings and winding lanes, the weather always made him miss Japan. He had switched to freelancing and most of the time he had spent in Russia was from the confines of Mikhail’s sprawling mansion.

“You are forever staring at the window, Akihito…not happy with my hospitality?”

Mikhail’s voice made him turn with a smile. The Russian mafia head had been his sole support when he had left Japan. Akihito had spent most of his childhood in Russia when his parents were alive. Their mothers had been close and so they had practically grown together till Akihito had moved to Japan after the untimely death of his parents.

“You are back? How was your blind date? Must not have been good if you are standing here with me?

“Ahh…It was going good but I was interrupted by an important call. So I left and decided to come back home.”

Akihito frowned and wondered who the caller was. Mikhail was a notorious playboy who seldom spent any nights alone. This was the reason most people misunderstood his relationship with Mikhail. They all believed he was pregnant with the Russian’s child when reality was something else entirely.

“It was Fei Long, so you can stop thinking so much.”

“Ahh…So it was your longtime crush. What did he want?” Akihito said with a smile.

“He wants to meet me in Macau day after tomorrow. It was all very vague so I am not really sure what he wants”

“You should go then because he usually ignores you. This should be a golden opportunity for you to make your move.”

“Very funny Akihito…I am not sure if I should go because my spies tell me Asami is coming to Russia day after tomorrow and I don’t believe in coincidences.”

Akihito felt his heart stop and he leaned on the railing for support as he clutched his stomach. He felt Mikhail hands around him as he struggled to remain calm.

“You don’t need to worry about him because I won’t let him come near you, Akihito. This is my territory that he is coming in.”

Akihito relaxed in Mikhail’s embrace, grateful for the support but he knew this day would have come sooner or later. It was time to face his fate.

“I know you would help me no matter what but I need to handle this on my own. You should go to Macau because Asami is in for a surprise if he thinks I am the same person as I was six months before. He smiled and touched his stomach adoringly before continuing “I would not bend to his whims anymore and with the security so tight here, I doubt he would be able to get in.”

Mikhail nodded reluctantly and hugged Akihito tighter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update and I will try to update this soon. Thanks a lot for your patience :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for taking a long break without any notice and disappointing people but it was a necessity. I had a few personal problems that were consuming all my time and it was really difficult for me to write. Everything is sorted now and so no more breaks! I will try to complete this as soon as possible by speeding things up. Sorry for the wait!

  Fei watched the helicopter land on his casino’s helipad and wondered once again if he had made the right choice by agreeing to Asami’s plan---the one that made no sense to him anyway. Their shared past was tricky but he did owe Asami a lot and it was time to pay his debts—even if it meant agreeing with someone who clearly was not in his right mind.

Love made people do crazy things and there was no doubt in Fei’s mind that the yakuza did love Akihito—even if he was too stubborn to realize it yet. Once, Fei too had believed he was in love with Asami but he had realized how much wrong he had been after seeing Akihito and Asami together.

“You owe me a lot Asami” Fei muttered under his breath as he prepared himself to meet his enemy—the one that never failed to drive him batshit crazy every time they met. He hated persistent men, especially the ones like Mikhail who did not understand the word ‘No’ and did whatever they liked. Regardless of what he had told Asami, Fei had no intention of seducing the Russian mafia leader. He had planned a week of bogus meetings regarding a property sale to distract his target and give Asami enough time to reach Akihito.

Getting involved with Mikhail was a mistake that he would not be making any time soon.

 “Aah…Fei Long! It’s been so long since we last saw each other. Imagine my surprise when you requested a meeting, even when you swore to never see my face again the last time we met. Did you miss me?”

Fei schooled his features before taking the handshake Mikhail offered.

“I see you still have not learned the art of talking tactfully. If you must know, it was an emergency and I had no choice because believe me there is no one find more annoying than you. We will talk further in my office and you will let go of my hand before I rip it from your arms”

Mikhail reluctantly let go Fei’s hand before following the triad leader. Fei might hate him with a passion but he had always found Fei fascinating. Right from their first meeting three years ago and since then his obsession had only grown. But the object of his fascination was an alpha and not someone he could manipulate easily. This time, however, things would be different—he would make sure of that.

 “So let us get to the point then Fei. Why did you suddenly call me here? I am assuming you have a good reason or is it something else?”

Mikhail began as soon they entered a private office that he assumed was Fei’s office—given the amount of security at the gates and the sophisticated alarm technology it was equipped with to ward off any unwanted visitors.

“One of my older casinos on an island nearby has been neglected a lot in the past year and has not been making as much as money I hoped. You have shown interest in the past and I was wondering if you would be interested in buying that said casino.”

_Aah, so it was a ploy to get me away from Akihito._

Mikhail knew there was no snowball chance in hell Fei would ever neglect any of the casinos he owned. That was one of the things he loved about the other alpha—even if the latter chose to treat him with hostility.

“You could have told that me over the phone or sent one of your minions with the proposal. Why the hurry to get me here Fei? Did you call me over from Moscow for this? What the hell are you planning Fei?”

 _This is the exact reason why I thought this was a shitty idea. But this was not the day my greatest enemy would get the upper hand!_  

Fei’s inner turmoil did nothing to ruin the cool façade he always maintained around Mikhail.

“This is how I do business and for me losing money is an emergency. If you don’t agree with my methods then you are free to leave and go back to Moscow.”

_Go have a lot of babies with Akihito and enjoy your domestic life!_

The last part was obviously left unsaid but it did cross his mind despite his best interests to not care about Mikhail’s equation with the other omega.

“Aah…no… if a business deal is all on your mind then I am at your service. Perhaps you could give me a tour of the said casino tomorrow? I am too tired after the long journey.”

“We leave early morning and do remember I hate people who are late. I am sure my humble abode won’t meet your standards so I have booked a nearby hotel for you and your entourage. ”

Mikhail knew their conversation was over as Fei pointed towards the door and dismissed him by turning away. He would let it slide this time because tomorrow Fei would learn how much he had underestimated Mikhail.

_The next day_

The helicopter ride to the private island Fei owned was uneventful, much to the surprise of the Triad leader. He was a little surprised at how well behaved Mikhail had been throughout the whole trip till now.  The Russian had arrived on time, made no underhand comments to incite some sort of reaction and had been professional the whole time while touring the casino that was supposedly in debt.

Fei had no intention of selling anything to Mikhail, especially a casino that was doing fine---courtesy of his many associates that frequented this island. He would play along in this little act he had created for the next three days before breaking the whole thing off over some nonexistent issue.

“Do you want to spend a couple more here or are you satisfied with my offer? I would like to give you some more time to think about everything and we can sign on the dotted line day after tomorrow. I will call my lawyer now regarding the contract and you can too call your legal contact”

“I don’t want to wait when the property is this charming. Let us seal the deal as soon as we go back. I have my legal team ready and you too would have lawyers working for you right? Surely they can come up with a contract in a few hours?”

Fei bit back a curse at the smirk Mikhail threw him. He was pretty much sure the bastard doubted his intentions and there was also a possibility the Russian knew Fei was fooling around.

_I knew this was a stupid plan! It has already been a day and Asami should have reached Akihito by now. Fuck the plan because I have had enough!_

“Sure let’s go back! We will discuss further when we are out of here.”

Fei turned away eager to get away because staying close to Mikhail made him feel things that had no place in his life. The sooner he got rid of him, the better it would be for his sanity.

But fate had other plans that were about to disrupt his carefully planned life.

“What the fuck do you mean there is a technical problem in the helicopter? We just came here a few hours ago!”

Fei shouted at the pilot, exasperated at the situation.

“What’s the big deal, Fei? You can use my helicopter. I know you don’t exactly love my company but do you really want to be left stranded to please your pride?”

Fei glared at Mikhail as the Russian patiently waited, leisurely looking at Fei with barely concealed glee and the triad leader ultimately gave in. Half an hour more won’t make a difference if he would get rid of Mikhail as soon as he reached the mainland.  

However, he would soon regret his decision as soon as the helicopter was up in the air and Mikhail started conversing animatedly in Russian with the pilot.

“Wait a minute! This is not the route back to Hong Kong! We are moving in the opposite direction.”

Fei fumed and reached to take out his mobile from his suit pocket, only to come empty-handed.

“Looking for this?”

Mikhail slowly took out a mobile that resembled Fei’s phone a little too much than what he would like.

“What the hell are you planning bastard? My men are going to declare war on you if they don’t find me in Hong Kong in the next thirty minutes.”

“Aah…an army without a leader is like a feral pack of dogs with no direction. By the time your men figure out what to do, I would have already accomplished my goal.”

“You are going to regret this Mikhail. I will take you out alone if I have to but will never give you whatever the fuck you want from me.”

Fei swore and turned away. He never saw the naked emotions that passed over his companion before he schooled his features.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on 31st Dec.


	5. Chapter 5

_Be careful Aki….It was all a setup and Fei’s involved. I have taken care of him but Asami will try to reach you soon if he hasn’t already. I have increased the security but if things go wrong, you know what to do._

It was around midnight now but Akihito was still staring at the message Mikhail had sent him thirty minutes ago. He knew this that their meeting was inevitable because they were inevitably tied together by the child they had created together. Every child deserved to know his roots and Akihito had always planned to tell Asami but his heart was still raw at the betrayal. He had kept on postponing the whole deal till he felt strong enough to actually stand in front of Asami and act indifferent as he delivered the news about his pregnancy. But six months later, he still felt raw—unable to act indifferent to the news Mikhail had told him a few months ago.

Asami had got engaged to Sudoh in a lavish ceremony that had been the talk of the town. Mikhail was wrong about Asami’s visit to Russia because clearly, the yakuza had moved on, Akihito, forgotten as easily as an inconsequential event.

He switched off his phone in anger—this self-loathing had to stop if he wanted to move on and start a new life. He could not depend on Mikhail, even if the Russian was like his own brother. He had to start taking on more freelance jobs to prepare for the baby’s arrival and eventually save enough to move out.

“Sophia? Could you call the maid to take the dishes away? The bell is not working.”

Akihito frowned when there was no reply from his bodyguard. Sophia was a highly skilled assassin and followed him like a shadow since his arrival. She was supposed to be outside his room now and he was pretty sure she had not taken any break from her shift.

“Sophia? Are you there?”

Only an eerie silence greeted his question. Akihito clutched his stomach instinctively before running towards the door, only to find it locked. He tried pulling the lever several times but his efforts were in vain.

_The windows! He could shout for help._

Akihito turned towards the windows but stopped dead in his tracks as he found them closed and that was strange because he had never closed the glass panes. They were still open when he had tried to call Sophia.

_Something is terribly wrong! I need to call Mikhail._

Panic was slowly setting in as he tried to switch on his mobile but the damn thing was taking his time. Also, his shaking hands were doing nothing to help him and as he fumbled, he had a certain epiphany.

 There was someone behind him and given the way his heart was pounding, it could be only one person.

_Asami_

“It’s no use, Akihito, because I have taken the battery out.”

Akihito froze with the phone still in his hands. It had been six months since he had last heard that voice but it still had the power to affect him just as much. He still refused to turn around and see the person he who was both a blessing and a curse.

 “I am not sure it’s a good idea to break in the house of your enemy, especially if he happens to be the head of Russian mafia. Did you forget we are not in Japan anymore? “

“Turn around and look at me.”

It was an order--one that was meant to be followed, given the angry tone but Akihito still chose to ignore that.

“Why are you here? I don’t think your _fiancée”…._ Akihito emphasized the word before continuing “would appreciate you meeting the discarded ex. As a matter of fact…”

The rest of his words were cut off with a gasp as he was spun around roughly by a pair of hands that grabbed his shoulders from behind. Asami picked him like a rag doll before laying him down on the nearest bed and blocking any signs of exit with his body.

Asami could not believe Akihito was finally in front of him, after all these months. The omega was dressed in pyjamas with his feet bare but he still took his breath away. Hazel eyes clashed with him and he saw the determination there, this was the fierceness that had drawn him like a moth to a flame the first time they had met. Akihito also had a very visible stomach that Asami chose to ignore because it was not helping him keep calm.

“You are the one to talk Akihito when the first thing you do after leaving me is get pregnant with the first person you see? Did you know that the father of your baby is currently cosying up with Fei? At least, I stayed truthful, even after the way you betrayed me”

Akihito could only stare back because he was speechless at the insinuation. When he had first realized Asami’s presence in his room, he had assumed Asami had come because of his baby but now he did not know how to react anymore.

“You…you think this is Mikhail’s child?”

Akihito asked hesitantly looking away from the dark eyes.

“Who else could it be? I have seen the photos Akihito and the fact you have been living with him for the past six months leaves little to the imagination. Did you two have fun? Laughing at me the whole time?”

Asami tightened the grip on Akihito’s hair and forced the omega to look at him. The fact that Mikhail had laid claim on what was clearly his made him see red. He wanted to shoot someone very badly when he had first seen their photos together.

A sudden image of Akihito and Mikhail entwined intimately intruded his thoughts. The Russian would have seen the look of extreme wonder as Akihito reached his peak. Akihito had trusted Mikhail enough to get pregnant—a privilege he had denied Asami.

_No, Akihito was mine and would remain mine forever. I would erase everything that happened between him and Mikhail. The last six months would mean nothing when I am done with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on Jan 5


	6. Chapter 6

Fei was pretty much sure Mikhail wanted to torture him with boredom and by the way he was feeling only after a few hours on a private island, the Russian’s plan was working for sure.

He had been ready to fight as soon as they had arrived at the island he was currently stuck at but Mikhail had hardly looked at him and had stridden off soon after the landing. All Fei wanted to do at that moment was throw a tantrum, much like a child and demand an explanation but his damned pride did not allow him that luxury.  

One of Mikhail’s men had shown him his room in a luxury villa and told him to freshen up. To Fei’s surprise, he had found enough clothes to fill a wardrobe in the closet and they all were in his size. The bathroom had all the products that he used regularly. Fei had chosen to ignore that but now he was losing patience because it had been over four hours and Mikhail had yet to make an appearance in front of him.  

_Damn It! That’s it! I want an explanation!_

After searching for some time, he found the Russian lounging near a large swimming pool—as if the entire ocean nearby was not enough, he needed an Olympic sized pool too!

“You planned this for a long time, didn’t you? This has nothing do with Asami or Akihito, who by the way would be taken away soon, despite the warning message you sent him on the helicopter”

Mikhail smiled but did not make an effort to stand or look at Fei standing nearby.

“What gave me away? I did not think you would figure out that part and the people who guard Akihito are enough to tackle Asami”

Fei resisted the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance.

“The extensive preparation that you have done for my arrival could not have been possible in a day’s notice. If you truly cared about Akihito, you would not have left him alone, especially when…”

Fei turned away, unable to complete the sentence. It should not bother him but the thought that Mikhail had been intimate with Akihito was not sitting well with him.

And he did not want to even think about the baby that they were going to have.

“Can’t complete the sentence, Fei? Are you jealous?”

The voice was whispered near his ear and Fei realized that Mikhail was now standing too close for his comfort. He took a step, planning to turn and move away. But Mikhail was quicker and caught Fei by the waist with one hand and used the other hand to twist Fei’s arm behind. The pose plastered them from head to toe and despite his best efforts; Mikhail could feel his body reacting as a very delectable backside came in contact with his member.

“Let me go before you fall flat to the ground”

Fei spat out with barely restrained anger.

“No”

Fei wasted no time in pulling the arm restraining with all his force to knock the Russian down. Mikhail ended up flat on his back with Fei pinning him down. The bodyguards rushed to help but backed away with one look from Mikhail.

“Now I ask the questions and you answer them like a good boy. Why have you been planning this for a long time?”

“Because I want to make you mine”

The answer was not something Fei had been expecting and a moment’s distraction was all Mikhail was looking for. The Russian rolled away as Fei’s grip loosened at the unexpected confession and soon their roles were reversed.

“Listen carefully Fei, I want you and I have wanted you for a long time. This time, I will make you mine and till I accomplish my goal, we are not leaving this island.”

Fei glared in response before pushing away Mikhail with all his might and standing up.

“You gotta be kidding me. Did you forget about your sweet little omega already? I will not be a part of your harem!”

Mikhail just shrugged in response and coolly got up before dropping in another bombshell on Fei.

“So you were jealous! I am glad this could actually work between us then. Akihito is like a little brother to me so obviously, I am not the father of his baby.”

“But…but…then who…the pictures..”

It was really endearing to see Fei flustered because the Triad leader seldom lost his composure. He almost did want to continue lying for a little longer to see Fei’s reaction.

“Asami is the father. Akihito was already pregnant when he came to live with me.”

Fei remained speechless for a long time because everything he had learned was too much information for him to digest in such a short time.

“It still does not make any difference Mikhail. I will never surrender to your whims. It is only a matter of time till my men rescue me and you must be kidding yourself if you think I can be manipulated or forced against my will. Come near me and prepared to lose your balls because I am no shrinking omega.”

Mikhail looked longingly at Fei’s retreating back before strengthening his resolve.

  _Challenge accepted Fei Long_

**Moscow, Russia**

Asami stared at the squirming omega underneath him as dark thoughts swirled in his mind. All his plans related to Akihito had taken a dangerous possessive turn—he wanted to lock the omega away from everyone’s sight, till Akihito lived and breathed only for him. But before that, he had to take Akihito away from here before his presence was compromised because he had no doubt Mikhail’s people would shoot him on sight.

“Asami, please you are hurting me!”

The desperate voice bought him back to reality and he moved away instinctively at the thought of hurting his omega in any physical form.

“You need to come away with me.”

Asami prepared to carry Akihito in his arms but the omega was not so accommodating.

“I am not going anywhere so move away before I scream the whole place down!”

Asami decided to try a different approach, one that would force Akihito to comply with his demands.

“You really want your personal bodyguards to die a brutal death then?”

Akihito paled at the statement before gathering the courage to ask.

“Wha…what d..do you..me..mean?”

“I would have killed them to reach you in normal circumstances but it would have gathered too much attention. So we decided on drugging and locking them up in the room next to yours.”

“You would not dare to do such a thing!!”

Akihito found his voice but Asami was determined to have the last word

“Surprisingly, when it comes to you, I am capable of doing anything. I just have to say the word and the mayhem would start.”

Asami sensed the indecision on Akihito’s expression. The omega was too innocent for his own good.

“You can still save them Akihito….if only you cooperate and come with me. Let us figure this out together.”

The devil whispered and the victim silently nodded his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so thankful for all the comments that everyone left me! I will reply to them soon.   
> The next update will be on 9th Jan.


	7. Chapter 7

The flight back to Japan was silent but things turned out very differently once they landed.

“I am not going with you to your apartment.”

Akihito said as he saw the familiar black car with Kirishima standing in front. Suoh had the car door opened for them to get in but the omega made no movement towards the awaiting car.

“Now is not the time Akihito. I thought you agreed to listen to me.”

Asami said in frustration but Akihito still stood his ground.

“No, you _forced_ me to make a decision and I agreed to leave Russia but I never said yes to move in with you….Akihito paused and looked away before adding.. “I am not sure why do you even want me anymore because I am pregnant with someone else’s baby remember? You are also engaged to a high profile social butterfly, who won’t approve of someone like me”

Asami looked at the very swollen stomach, something he was still trying to ignore because he was not ready to deal with that right now. The only thing important for him was to get Akihito back to his side, which was proving to be more difficult than he had anticipated.  

“Akihito for the last time, the arrangement with Sudoh is a business deal that I can’t back off. As for the baby, I….I haven’t decided yet.”

Akihito looked sadly at the imposing man standing in front of him. When they had first met, it seemed impossible that this powerful man would be his but for a few blissful months, he had believed the lie. Now, his first thought was proving to be truer.

“Even if your relationship is a lie, it still won’t make a difference because someone else will be your wife. I can’t live like that, especially with a baby coming soon.”

“You are not running away from me Akihito! Do you not understand what I am capable of?”

Akihito resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the statement he had heard too much.

“I will be at my apartment if you want to talk about anything else. Also, fight your own battles and don’t involve others the next time.”

Asami’s guards moved to step in Akihito’s way until they saw a dozen foreigners men move their way. Asami saw a number of men approach them too and clenched his jaws in realization.

“It seems Mikhail has sent his men to receive you. But you do realize that this is still not over right?”

Asami said with barely concealed anger. It seemed, sending Mikhail away was having no effect. He reluctantly gave a silent order to his guards to move away because the airport was a crowded place and they were gathering attention.

Akihito made no comment to acknowledge he had heard the other man as he got in the awaiting car Mikhail had sent. He had been successful in getting the message across the Russian and it had bought him more time. He knew Asami would come back again but he was done being pushed around.

\---X—

“What do you mean he is back?”

Sudoh shouted in a shrill voice and the PI resisted the urge to cover his ears. The next news he would break had the potential to cause ear damage if this is how his client was going to react.

 “Umm…And he..is also pregnant it seems.”

“He is what now?”

Sudoh was on the verge of being hysterical. This was not how his happily engaged to be married life was supposed to start. He had pestered Asami after Akihito had gone till the latter had given in and had finally got officially engaged. He was under no illusion why the alpha was even considering marrying him, money and power were powerful motivators.

Sudoh’s father was the one who had helped make Asami the man he was today. His father was a government official with ties to the oldest yakuza family in Japan. Asami knew how important his father’s influence was and this was the sole reason why he had agreed to the marriage in the first place.

_Until Akihito had come along._

Since the omega had entered their lives, everything had gone haywire. Asami had begun to distance himself away. He had kept postponing the marriage arrangement till Sudoh had finally lost it and announced the engagement that had never taken place in the newspaper. It had some effect and Akihito had disappeared but now the greatest thorn in his side was back.

“Find out whose baby is it. Also, find where Akihito had gone for the past few months.”

Sudoh really hoped the baby had no links to Asami because otherwise, all hell would break loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading the comments, I realized that Akihito was becoming too weak and this was definitely not what I want like many others. I will take a week off to re-evaluate and improve the story more. So the next update would be after a week! Tentatively after 17th Jan.


	8. Chapter 8

 Mikhail glanced at the person gracefully cutting through the sea water. It had been two days since his last confrontation with Fei and the triad leader had continued to avoid him ever since. He knew he was running out of time because he could not keep Fei as a prisoner forever. The Chinese mafia leader had followers who worshipped the ground Fei walked on and it won’t be long before they figure out where their leader was.

The kidnapping had been a last ditch effort to start something with the man he had been fascinated for so long now but now he was starting to question whether pursuing Fei was the right thing to do if the triad leader felt nothing towards him.

“I didn’t bring you here for a vacation you know? Maybe keeping you chained would have been more fun.”

Fei’s movements paused for a moment as he recognized the voice before he quickened his pace to move further away from the shore. He was supposed to be one of the most powerful mafia leaders in Asia but he was not ready to face Mikhail yet. Not before he could compose himself and perfect the cool mask of indifference. The mask that kept fading away, the more time he spent with Mikhail.

His plan was supposed to stay as far as he could from the coast until Mikhail grew tired of waiting and left him alone. A sudden pull of the current, however, made him reconsider the decision he had taken instinctively. He had not realized the currents were getting stronger as he had begun swimming away from the shore and now it was a struggle to remain afloat.

Fei began to struggle but the currents were too strong and he was soon gasping for air as he was being pulled under. He felt someone shout his name and everything soon went black.

**Tokyo, Japan**

 “Akihito, he is here again? Do you want me to send him away again? He does not have any guards on him today though.”

His new bodyguard, Sergio asked him in a voice that betrayed no judgment. He did not want one but Mikhail had insisted. He was also renting out a new apartment because his old one had not been ‘acceptable’ and Akihito had agreed because he was too tired to argue with the Russian. Asami had since tried to contact him and this time it was by being annoyingly persistent instead of using force.

It was time to face reality.

“I will see him Sergio because I can’t really avoid him forever.”

Asami was wondering if he had lost his mind as he followed a mere bodyguard and waited patiently for Akihito to appear. He was the kind of person who got what he wanted—other people’s wishes be damned but he was at his wit’s end when it came to Akihito.

But now, he was going along with Akihito’s whims because there was nothing else he could do. He had tried force but failed and maybe taking a step back would work because he was not going to lose the one person who saw him for what he was.

“What do you want? I told you not to come before you finished whatever business you had with your fiancée.”

Asami looked at the person who had just spoken. Akihito looked tired and he appeared paler since the last time he had seen him.

“Are you eating? You look terrible.”

Akihito glared at him before taking a seat in front of him.

“If you really want to know, then this is all thanks to you! You came to comment on my appearance?”

Asami appeared chagrined but he still persisted

“Mikhail should be here with you if he put you in that situation. Instead, he has disappeared god knows where with Fei. Do you really want…”

Akihito interrupted before he could further question the omega about his relationship with the Russian mafia leader.

“Mikhail has nothing to do with my ‘situation’. So please stop dragging him into this.”

“The baby is not his?”

Asami repeated stunned. This could mean only one thing…

“No you asshole! For someone who claims to be a powerful yakuza, you sure are slow to understand the most obvious things! I swear to…”

Asami had however had already swept the heavily pregnant omega in his arms and sealed his lips with the omega’s before Akihito could finish his sentence.

Akihito’s hands curled up in Asami’s shirt to move away before he gave up and leaned further towards the embrace and returned the kiss. He would think over his actions later but now for a moment, he decided to let go and take his fill.

It had been months since they had touched each other and it was evident at the way their lips devoured each other.

“No…wait…I don’t want this...Asami.. we need to talk”

Asami lips had moved to kiss Akihito’s neck and were now sucking the curve of his neck. But nevertheless Akihito’s words had an effect and surprisingly the yakuza stopped. He, however, did not let go of the omega and proceeded to sit back with Akihito in his arms. Even the appearance of Sergio with several other guards did not faze him.

“Tell me how to make things right Akihito. I was so angry when you left me and when I saw those photos, I misunderstood the whole thing. Please give me a chance to erase the awful way I have treated you.”

Akihito looked away, trying to control the tears pooling in his eyes.

“I only want your full commitment, that’s the only thing I have ever wanted from you.”

“I will break everything with Sudoh. He was always supposed to be a business deal and nothing else. However, it will take some time because it’s a bit complicated.”

Akihito nodded and Asami embraced him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the delay but college kept me busier than what I thought. Spring break will allow me to get more chapters in and therefore this week, there would be more updates.   
> The next update is on 3rd April.


	9. Chapter 9

Fei struggled to open his eyes but the light was too bright and his eyes remained unfocused as he struggled to breathe. He remembered coughing water earlier before collapsing on someone.

“Are you fine now?”

Fei tried to focus more on the voice and tried to answer but was left coughing as he opened his mouth.

A hand supported his back before a glass of water was bought near his lips.

“What happened? “

Fei asked after drinking a few sips of water.

“You almost killed yourself because you were trying to avoid me.”

Fei looked away in guilt before replying,

“I was not trying to avoid you.”

Mikhail swore under his breath before dragging Fei’s chin and forcibly making the Chinese mafia boss look at him.

“Let’s cut the chase, shall we? I want you and by your reactions the few weeks, I think you too feel something, even if it is a fraction of what I am feeling. So will you take a chance at this or not?”

Fei reddened at the unexpected straightforward statement but it was time to finally be honest with Mikhail and himself.

“It does not matter what we feel because this is going to be a disaster. Two alphas together? We are going to tear ourselves apart.”

“I don’t care? Do you hear me? All I know is that I want you. Can’t you concentrate on that alone?”

Fei averted his eyes before responding.

“One of us has to be the rational person here. So stop this absurdity and let me go because I have humoured your whim for long. The longer you keep this up, the more difficult this situation becomes for both of us.”  

The resolute in Mikhail’s eyes strengthened at Fei’s reply and he still persisted.

“One night Fei.”

Fei froze at the words and looked Mikhail straight in his eyes.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Spend one night with me and then we go our separate ways. Let’s be honest for one night….don’t you think we deserve that much?”

Fei tried to resist the temptation to say yes but the pressing grip of Mikhail’s hand on his hand was making the rational part of mind lose focus.

_Say yes…one night and you could move on._

The devil whispered and Fei nodded his consent as Mikhail swooped him in his arms.

**Tokyo, Japan**

Asami had not left his side since they had cleared the misunderstandings between them hours ago. He was currently making dinner, much Sergio’s annoyance and Akihito’s delight.

“You don’t have to do this you know?”

Akihito waddled over to Asami and leaned over to help but the yakuza stopped him by steering the omega away from the kitchen and towards the nearby sofa.

“I might not be a good cook like you but I can make the basics you know. Plus, this is the least I can do for you.”

Akihito dumbfounded and asked.

“You were threatening me a few nights ago but now you are cooking dinner. Is..is it because of the pregnancy?”

Asami closed his eyes regretfully as he read the hesitation in Akihito’s voice. He had really messed up everything. He moved towards the omega and got on his knees to look Akihito directly.

“When you were away from me, every moment felt meaningless and when I finally found you, my first glimpse of you was in someone else’s arms. My relief in finding you was quickly replaced with anger because I thought; I had lost your heart to someone else. ”

Asami kept his hand on Akihito’s stomach before adding.

“The realization that you are carrying my baby gave me hope because now there would forever be a link between us. I am not a nice man Akihito but believe me when I say this, there is nothing that I have wanted more than you.”

Akihito blushed before getting the courage to keep his hand on top of Asami’s.

“You can spend the night here if you want”….Akihito paused at the heated look that passed in Asami’s eyes at his words before quickly adding as he swatted Asami’s hand away….”Nothing is going to happen until you are a free man. I am not sleeping with someone’s _fiancée”_

Asami sighed in exasperation but he wanted to respect the omega’s feelings.

“In that case, I can be your arm pillow tonight. Is that fine?”

Akihito nodded looking away, quickly hiding a smile.

\---X-------X------------X

Sudoh stared at the text he had received from Asami five minutes ago. A simple line— _We need to talk._ But given the investigation report, he had just received from the detective agency, that simple line had become the prophecy of the impending doom of whatever semblance of relationship he had with Asami.

“Is he still with him?”

Sudoh asked still looking at the text.

“We..we believe Asami Sama is going to spend the night with him.”

Sudoh gave a cold smile and finally looked at the person standing in front of him.

“Good. They should spend the night together…after all, this is going to be the last one they spend together.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Yamane Ayano sensei and I make no monetary profit by borrowing her characters. Therefore, this story will be posted only in AO3.


End file.
